1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to allyloxymethylstyrene-based resin. In particular, this invention relates to a phenylallyloxymethylstyrene resin and an allyloxymethylstyrene resin, which are composed of repeating structural units derived from a phenylallyloxymethylstyrene monomer and an allyloxymethylstyrene monomer, respectively, and which have excellent heat resistance, humidity resistance and moldability, and to a method for production thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermoplastic resins are used as molding materials in a wide range, including electric and electronic component materials and medical care materials. With the progress of technologies, a demand for products with higher performance and higher characteristics such as reliability is growing. Accordingly, the presence of thermoplastic resins with higher resistance to heat and humidity is desired.
So far, materials using polymethacrylate resins (PMMA) and polycarbonate resins (PC) (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-153535) have been known as polymeric materials for optical use or for recording media. Although polymethacrylate resins and polycarbonate resins are excellent in transparency, those are problematical in heat resistance and humidity resistance.
In recent years, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 7-153060 (1995), 7-210855 (1995) and 9-85743 (1997) disclose norbornene-based polyolefin resins as polymeric materials improved in these drawbacks, and show that these resins have relatively good properties, such as heat resistance and humidity resistance, in comparison with PMMA and PC.
However, the existing polymeric materials are still insufficient in satisfying stricter performance requirements imposed in recent years, including higher performance and higher reliability.